Accidents waiting to happen
by Lady Riven
Summary: What was thought to be a normal boring day is just the oppisite when Jack and company show up.. Please R
1. Bordom, quizes and such

A/N: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean; if I did I would be living somewhere other than here. Oh gosh she's starting another one?!!? Well, the LotR is having issues and it needs help so I'm going to postpone that one and work on this one for a little while.  
  
I always wondered what would happen if Captain Jack came to school in the 21st century... Pure chaos. This idea came up after I was talking to my friend Mary about Legolas and some how we got on the subject what would happen if Captain Jack Sparrow and co. came to school. Later I mentioned it to my friend, Maggie who thought it was a great idea. Thusly the idea was born, and so between the three of us we hope to tell you the story of when pirates came to JF. Enjoy!  
  
Today was a good day, I thought walking out of my Zero period class, I might have not passed my history test, but that's okay. If I can get though first and second period I just might survive. I walked out into the small cramped halls of our school, we needed a bigger one. Of course the school board said, 'Hey we don't need it.' I bet you the next hurricane we have; it will collapse on us all.  
My friend Mary was sitting in a group of people studying something. "Hey," I said, "Whatcha studying?"  
"Vocab, Will you help me?" She asked, "I was out last night and didn't get to study."  
"Sure," I answered reaching for the paper, "emaciate."  
"To come from a source."  
"Belie."  
"I don't know," She said  
"To create a false appearance," I answered.  
"Okay, hm." she said taking back the list from me, "I wish we didn't have vocab today."  
"I know, I hate AP English." I said, "I don't like anatomy either."  
"I'm failing AP History, I hate it." Mary answered, "It's kicking my butt."  
I sighed, "I wish something interesting would happen today and it wouldn't be boring anymore."  
"I just wish school was over so I could go home and sleep,"  
"Join the club. It needs to be come summer again so school would go away."  
"Yeah." Mary agreed. The 8:25 bell rang and we headed towards our first period class down D-hall."  
"We have a quiz in geometry today don't we?" I said, "I need to stop by my locker real quick."  
"Okay, do you understand that stuff?"  
"Not really, only the better reason for something to happen. Like a fire drill or something?" I said opening my locker and getting my math book and binder, then closing it again.  
"Me too, and then we wouldn't have to take the quiz."  
"Exactly.'  
  
A/n: Here is the prologue. setting up for disaster.Please R&r 


	2. Parsely

"Jack!" Will screamed, "What on Earth are you doing? This isn't the right place!" This Beihl's treasure isn't in the building!"  
"Now Matey, do you want to announce that to the while world?" Jack motioned calmly with his hand, His red bandana and dreadlocks were blowing in the slight breeze. "Let's just try, alright?" Will rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed him into the building.  
Jack pushed the black and glass doors opened making the chains on the doors rattle. They quickly dashed up the stairs leading into a hall marked with the letter 'D'. "This is a safe looking fortress," Jack commented as their black boots clicked on the dirty white floor.  
"A prison, most likely. There were chains on the doors. Did you see them?" Will asked apprehensively looking around as if something was out to get him. A teacher farther down the hall pushed a button.  
"Yes?"  
"There are two suspicious looking characters that just walked past my classroom." She said  
"Alright," Person on the other side said, "We will announce a lockdown." The intercom shut off with a loud "boink".  
"It's too quiet," Will said, "Perhaps something's wrong."  
Jack looked at him, "You worry too much, besides we're only going to ask for directions. Savvey?"  
"Since when do we ask for directions?" Will thought. There we two loud beeps and a loud voice came over the speakers, "Attention teachers, lock your doors and go into lockdown mode."  
The two looked at each other in confusion, "What's a lockdown?" Jack asked. Will shook his head, "I'm not sure but we best be on our guard." The two darted into a nearby class room.  
  
"Oh great," Tara said upon hearing the announcement, "How lovely."  
"Look at the bright side," Mary answered, "Mrs. Stutzman may cancel that quiz." "I could use another day to study," Tara said, "I need to write that journal assignment about The Scarlet Letter."  
"Me too, but not right now."  
Tara stretched, "It's probably another drug bust like last time."  
"I hope we don't have to leave the classroom, I feel too lazy to get up. Do you know what's going on in math?"  
"Logic's all Greek to me. I hate it." Tara said chuckling, "Well it looks like I got what I wanted."  
"What's going on?" A ditzy girl asked.  
"I don't know there.." The teacher said her voice trailing off as she noticed two men standing in her class room donned in pirates garb. The class suddenly fell silent. "Can I help you?" She asked nervously eyeing their swords around their waists. The pirate with long black hair smiled showing his golden teeth as he walked towards the front of the room. The class chuckled nervously and shifted in their seats.  
Jack leaned over to Will and whispered, "Parley mate, we need two. One for both of us."  
Will scanned the room, "How about those two?" He said pointing to two girls who were writing.  
"That will do mate." Jack said grabbing the dark haired girl and handing her to Will . He then took the girl beside her and put his gun to her head, "We don't want to 'urt you, we just be stalling for precious time," Jack said pushing her out into the hall, "You've got something of ars. We got something of theirs."  
"Barley," The one that Will was holding said timidly. No that wasn't it, Mary thought.  
"Parsley?" Tara said, Jack looked at her strangely "Y'know, pirate's code? The rule that means you have to take the gun away from my head?"  
"Maybe love, but it isn't parsley and you aren't a pirate." Jack said taking the gun away from her temple, but still held on to her. "This bullet was not meant for you."  
"Par.Parsnip?..." Mary replied thoughtfully, "It's on the tip of my tongue."  
"Parlez-vous français?!" Tara cried. (Do you speak French?)  
"Oui, Je parlè français." Jack answered (Yes, I speak French)  
"Oh how lovely," Tara said, "That wasn't it was it?" Jack shook his head no.  
"Well, crap," She sighed.  
"If they aren't pirates then how do they know about the code?" Will whispered.  
"Long story," Mary said, "its parley right?"  
"Yes," Will answered, releasing her.  
"I was close," Tara grumbled rubbing her arm as Jack let go of her, "Parsley, parlez-vous same thing. What are you guys doing here anyway?"  
"Doing what we do best love. Plundering. Savvy?"  
"There's really nothing here to steal, except for mold" Mary said.  
"And duct tape, which is holding it together." Tara added, "If you wanted to steal something, go for the drink machines. They're you best bet. Although, I've never known anybody to get drunk on Pepsi. Sick maybe, but not drunk."  
"No love," Jack butted in, "we're looking for the Beihl's treasure? Heard of it?"  
"Yeah, I have." Mary said thoughtfully, "nobody's found it yet though."  
"Will you help us then?" Will asked eagerly.  
"Sure," Mary answered, "I'll tell you what I know."  
"It's not very much," Tara interjected, "We can go to the library after school and check it out."  
"My biggest thanks loves, when we find it I'll give you ten percent me booty, If me name isn't Cap'n Jack Sparrow. Do we have an accord?" He held out his hand to shake.  
"Um, sure." Tara said taking his hand and shaking it, "If I don't get expelled from school first."  
"Yeah," Mary said also shaking his hand, "And by the way, my names Mary." "Well Mary, do we have an accord?"  
"Yup. And she's Tara." She said pointing to her friend.  
"And he's Will," Tara answered putting her hand on Will's shoulder, "A little bird told me. It's okay you're not crazy."  
Suddenly, there was a loud shattering of glass, several bullets were coming though the glass doors. "Barbosa," Jack growled.  
"We should probably skip along and go," Tara said brightly as the three of them made their way towards B-Hall.  
"Skip along and go? That's probably the most interesting thing I've heard yet!" Will answered, "You come up with interesting expressions"  
"What can I say? I'm just an interesting person." She answered.  
  
A/N: Just for the record, I don't own POTC and Beihl's treasure. Yes, there is such a thing. I will get into that in later chapters. Please R&R. 


End file.
